hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 48 (2011)
Very × Sharp × Eye (メキキ×ノ×キキメ, Mekiki × No × Kikime) is the 48th episode of the Hunter × Hunter 2011 series. It first aired on September 23rd, 2012. Overview As their search for funds continues, Gon and Killua befriend the antique trader Zepile. Summary Gon, Killua and Leorio pursue the Phantom Troupe as Gon uses his Hunter License to make money and gather information about the Troupe and Greed Island. On the way, Gon notices a knife in the market as Killua explains that it is one of Ben's knives, from a famous blacksmith. Gon uses his Gyo and sees an Aura flowing around it. Killua acknowledges this, but Leorio can't see since he doesn't know anything about Nen yet. Killua remembers that their Nen teacher, Wing, told them real talented people use Nen without even realizing it and they may be able to earn money by collecting these rare items with Nen. To collect items, they first need to bid and put a price that can surpass the previous price before the time expires and be the highest bidder to win the item. The trio split up, while Gon and Killua are collecting items, Leorio searches for more information. The two decided to bid 2.5 higher than the previous bidder to discourage other bidders. Unfortunately, they notice a man named Zepile who bids for the same items as them and puts a price of 4 higher than what the two bid. Gon and Killua want the items no matter what and collect 2, but lose 1, then head to an auction house. The two are denied by the auction house since they can't accept any more items, but find out about the Trade market. They go to a shop, sell their items and are given a higher price, but the item that has a box and wooden statue, according to the appraiser, doesn't have much value. He gives the two a deal if they sell their items to the price he desires, then he will pay a good amount for the statue. Suddenly, a guy enters and stops the appraiser, telling Gon and Killua he's scamming them about the real price of the statue. He tells them no one will pay a good amount of money for the wood, but instead he is interested in the contents of the statue. Zepile explains that the statue is a wooden trove, a way of hiding money 300 years ago. As Zepile continues to argue, a man behind the appraiser pops out and questions Zepile to prove if the statue is a genuine wooden trove or not. He adds that Zepile could be a counterfeiter that tricks professional appraisers and Zepile denies this. The arguing continues and the other guy tries to explain all the possibilities why it is fake, making Zepile eager to prove it is indeed real. There's a possibility the statue has been opened and then sealed, meaning the treasure might not be inside anymore. The bald guy asks Zepile if the statue is a wooden trove and the contents have been swapped out, what would he do? Zepile says he'll be his slave for the rest of his life. Now convinced, the bald guy walks back to the shop, accepting his defeat, telling the owner to give up. Thanks to Zepile, Gon and Killua didn't sell the statue and see the treasure inside. Gon agrees to Zepile's deal that they would give him a 20% cut once they sell the treasure, but Killua rejects the deal since they need money, offering him a free lunch and surprisingly Zepile accept. While eating, the three ask each other questions about their reasons for selling items, information about the Trade market, about Greed Island and other things based on items. They talk of the auctions, money and the pot Zepile made himself back when he desperately needed money as a replica that counterfeits the original works. Zepile asks if he can help them, making Gon question why he would want to. Zepile answers it's because they made him happy the piece of junk pot made by him caught their eyes and Gon stands up and tells Zepile that it wasn't a piece of junk. He praises Zepile's work and effort for making the pot because the item had aura which makes it more special. Zepile tells them about his appraising experience: that it's harder to appraise humans than antiques. Gon then asks Zepile to teach him the techniques they discussed in the appraisal shop and by this Zepile completely understands why he is interested in Gon and understands his personality. Zepile demonstrates a technique of how some fool professionals like himself. Instead of having one opening, like the last statue, some create multiple openings to get the treasure inside and putting a fake one in later. Leorio calls Gon and informs them that members of the Troupe were located. Gon and Killua depart as they leave the auction to Zepile. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation es:Episodio 48 (2011) Category:List of Episodes (2011 series) Category:Yorknew City arc